Big Time Kicked Out
by madison1234
Summary: There's a new teacher at school, and she requires that everyone try out again.Carlos thinks he will leave,but James gets kicked out,until he sings and his teacher let's him stay.


Big Time Kicked Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush(sadly),"Boyfriend", "Worldwide", "You're The Reason" by Victoria Justice, or "Bet On It" by Zac Efron.

Part 1:Mrs. Santeria

Big Time Rush was excited. Today, they would get a new teacher, since Ms. Collins had taken time off for personal issues. Addison said to

Kendall, "I hope she's nice." Kendall said, "Me too." Carlos said, " I hope she doesn't make me take my helmet off, like Ms. C did." He patted

the piece of plastic and sighed.

The new teacher walked in, wearing a black dress. She said, "Hello, everyone. My name is Mrs. Santeria." She wrote it on the board as if

everyone in the class were 5- year- olds. Mrs. Santeria began, "Okay, class. First off, the school is requiring that you all audition one more

time to see if you belong here. Girls are at 2:00 tomorrow, and guys are at 2:45. I wish you all good luck, and I hope you all can stay. Now,

let's do some math." Everyone took out their workbooks, but the only thing everyone was worried about was if they were good enough to be

at the Palmwoods.

**Okay, you just found out that everyone has to audition again, and ****in the next chapter, Carlos gets nervous, and everyone gives him a pep**

**talk. I hope you like so far! Please review.**

**Part** 2: Pep Talk

Carlos was freaking out. He knew for a fact that everyone in the class was better than him, and he didn't deserve to be in L.A. He said as

he, Addison, James, Kendall, and Logan were walking to their apartments, "I know I'm going home. I just know it." Logan said, "If

anyone is going home, it will be me. Gustavo yells at me about my singing and dancing so much, it's not even funny."Addison said, "I'd be

willing to bet all of you 15 dollars- each- that nobody here is going home." Kendall said, "Yeah, relax, you guys. None of us is leaving." But

the one thing Kendall didn't know was that one of his bandmates would go home.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But, in this next chapter, the audition is ****taking place, and Kendall and Addison are definitely safe, but the other**

**guys may not be! Read for more info!**

Part 3: Audition

Addison and the other girls headed to the gym, where the audition would take place. James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos came to watch

along with the other guys to cheer on Addison. The Jennifers were upfirst, and they sang BTR's "Worldwide". Katie did a dance routine,

which she got a lot of praise for. Addison was up after Katie. She sang:**_ "I don't wanna make a scene, I don't wanna let you down. I try to do_**

**_my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out, that it's alright, keep it __together, wherever we go, and it's all right, oh well, whatever, _**

**_everybody _****_needs to know_."** She continued the song, and Kendall yelled, "Go, Addison!"

Everyone clapped when she was done with her song, and Camille, along with some other girls, went. Mrs. Santeria soon said, "Okay,

guys, it's time for you to go." Carlos and Logan went up first because groups of four were not recommended. The two sang "Worldwide ",

and they included Kendall and James' parts in the process. Mrs. Santeria said when they were done, "Nice job, you guys! Kendall and

James, you're up next." Kendall and James sang "Boyfriend" and included Carlos' part, in which Logan didn't even open his mouth.

Carlos, Logan, and Addison cheered, along with everyone else. When the last boy, Tyler, had gone, Mrs. Santeria stood up. She

said, "Okay, you guys. That was great. Let me just tell you, one of you fell just barely short of my expectations. But other than that person,

everyone was good. And right off the bat, Addison Mitchell, the Jennifers, and Kendall Knight are safe. I'll tell you all who is going home

tomorrow. Have a good day." Kendall and Addison looked at Carlos, who just walked out of the gym, knowing that the person going home

would be him.

**Okay, you just read that one person is not safe, but Kendall, the ****Jennifers, and Addison are. Please review, and keep reading to see who**

**goes home!**

Part 4: The Results

Carlos was nervous the next day as he went to school. He would say goodbye to everyone after he had been kicked out of school. His friends

had confronted him last night, even though he wasn't going home. Logan wasn't as nervous as Carlos, but still a little iffy. Who knew? Maybe Mrs.

Santeria would keep him after . Santeria walked in the class, everyone boring their eyes into her. She said, "Hello, class." Everyone said,

"Hi." Mrs. Santeria said, "As I said yesterday, one person is not safe. Now, I would like for Tyler Duncan, Jett Stetson, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell,

and Carlos Garcia to stand up. If I did not call your name, you are safe."

The five boys stood up, everyone crossing their fingers that Jett would leave. Mrs. Santeria said, "Okay, boys, four of you are safe. One

is not. And the one person that fell flat was… James Diamond." Addison's face crumpled up, and James' smile turned into a frown. Kendall yelled,

"What the fuck?" Carlos was about to cry. Logan punched the wall, and everyone gasped. Addison yelled, "Shit!"

James said, " What? I fell short?" Mrs. Santeria said sympathetically, "Now,James, the only thing that fell flat was your solo. And that barely fell

short. I'm sorry, just didn't meet my expectations." Tears welled in James' eyes, but he wiped them away as he sat down behind Addison.

Addison and Kendall turned around. Addison said, "I can't believe you're going home. You don't deserve it." And at that point, James

started to sob. Addison, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all got tears in their eyes, and Carlos started to cry as well. Addison patted James on the

back, and Kendall patted Carlos.

Camille said, "Are you guys okay?" Addison said, "No. Nobody is." Mrs. Santeria said, "James, honey, are you okay?" Jett said, "Wow.

I can't believe you're crying." Addison said, furious, "And I can't believe you're acting like such a bitch." Jett said, "I'm not acting like one, and

James deserves it, anyway. He's not even that good." Kendall said, "He's better than you could ever be." Jett said, "No, I'm way better.

He's a loser and a wannabe. You hear that, James? You're a don't you just leave?" James got up and said, "You know what? I

will fucking leave, because I guess I'm not good enough for this class."He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, crying every step of the

way.

**Okay, James just left, and now, he's gonna sing. Please review!**

Part 5: Bet On It

James ran to the pool, furious. Maybe he didn't deserve it, but it wasn't Jett's job to tell him that. He started to sing, _**" Everybody's**_

_**always talking at me, everybody's tryna get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead. Did you**_

_**ever, lose yourself to get what you want, did you ever get on a ride then wanna get off? Did you ever, push away the ones you should have**_

_**held close, did you ever let go, did you ever not know?" The whole class listened as he sang, "I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all**_

_**I've got, that is my plan. Will I find what I've lost, you, know you can, bet on it, bet on it, you can bet on it, me!"**_

James heard clapping and Kendall yell, "Yeah, go, James!" James turned to see every Palmwoods kid, even Mrs. Santeria, clapping. Mrs.

Santeria said as James walked over, "Nice job, James! You didn't fall flat- once! So, because of that, I've decided to let you stay. Nobody is

going home." James hugged his friends. Kendall said, "I'm so happy!" Addison faced James, and suddenly, brought their lips together and

kissed him. James said, "Thanks, Addison, for all of your support." Addison said, "You're welcome." And James, along with his friends,

headed to the apartment that they would stay at for a long time.

**I hoped you liked it! I'm working on another one. Please review!**


End file.
